


Seven

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I really wish I could come up with super awesome tags but..., Not really a slash but you could read it that way, One Shot, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, Why aren't giraffes purple, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu always counted the members. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six..... Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," Sunggyu turns a page. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," he turns another page. "One, two, three, four…"

"Hyung," Woohyun huffs from the bed across from where Sunggyu is huddled in the floor with a huge book that looked like their anniversary photobook that is about to come out perched in his lap, "What are you doing?"

"Counting..." Sunggyu says quietly between a pause in his count. He starts back up again after, putting his finger on each member's face unless he gets to seven, counting them all out. Then he starts again... One...Myungsoo. Two...Howon... Three...Sungjong. Four...Sungyeol. Five...Dongwoo. Six....Woohyun. Seven....Sunggyu. Woohyun sets up at that, watching the elder trace the faces of his members as he counts. He had come into Sunggyu's room to be able to read, the other very much respected quiet and as much as Woohyun likes to be loud and have some fun right now he just wanted to relax and read. The living room was a video game battlefield with Sungyeol and Myungsoo screaming bloody murder over the new Harvest Moon game they recently aquired, Woohyun could never understand how they could get so worked up about it. You build a farm and you get married (though when he questioned Myungsoo about it once all he got was "I just want to make Gil love me!" He enquire any further after that). The kitchen was occupied by Dongwoo and Howon, and while he considered himself brave, he would fear meeting one of them while wearing an apron, and the thought of both of them at the same time gave him nightmares and being forced to consume whatever strange conoction they've come up with involving the leftovers and almost spoiled food in their fridge made his stomach turn a bit. Sungjong had left their reading circle for a glass of water about an hour ago and hadn’t returned yet. Woohyun hadn't the bravery to go in search of him. Everyone was gathered in this dorm, even though the managers were all out on errands so it left his own dorm completly empty, but it seemed like some sort of gravity pulled them all together. They hardly stayed in their separate dorms unless it was to sleep. Sometimes even then they pilied into thr beds of the members of the other dorm. So, really he could go back to the quietness of his own dorm but then Sunggyu would be here counting members by himself.

Sunggyu looks up from the photobook with an apologetic smile. "I’m sorry Woohyun, it’s…"

"Habit, I know," he puts his book down and goes sit down next to his leader. Sunggyu was also counting them, into the van, out of the van, at a concert, at a music show, at the airport, in the lobby of a hotel, sometimes he even counted them before they all went to sleep. He hardly ever did it outloud but you could tell he was doing it, his eyes sweeping over the members, staying a little bit on each one to make sure he wasn't just imagining them. Woohyun never really fully asked about it, he thought it might be a leader thing, Woohyun finds himself doing it sometimes when they get out of a crowd to make double sure everyone made it out. The main vocal takes in the pages of the photobook in the other's lap, a second of their lives caught forever on film. Dongwoo's uncontrollable laughter, Sungjong's cute expression, Myungsoo's shy smile, Howon's smirk, Sungyeol's mischievous grin, Sunggyu's kind eyes. As Woohyun looked over the images he thinks to himself that he would probably keep his copy untill it is ragged and falling apart, this was a time he never wanted to forget. He figures that all of seven of them would agree. His eyes glance up for a moment to catch Sunggyu's smile shift, becoming a parody of the comfort it's supposed to offer. Woohyun feels lost for a moment, seeing his usually strong leader so broken. Sunggyu was the one that didn't cry, that took the CEO's anger without flinching, he turned all the criticism he and Infinite received into a joke that was usually on him.

"They’re leaving me, one by one by two, the members are leaving me. One day, I’ll wake up and I’ll only count one. We all know this isn‘t forever." Woohyun knows this, they all know this. As much as their fans (and Infinite themselves) hope for the band to last, there is only so much they can do when they turn old and grey. There will be one day when Infinite will have to disband, they all hope they could be Shinhwa, seventeen years and counting. But one day even Shinhwa won't be able to dance or sing or rap as well as they used to. Infinite has that destiny as well but it wouldn't be for awhile yet. But Woohyun hears something different than that in Sunggyu's voice. It sounded like fear.

"We aren't leaving any time soon, hyung," Woohyun reassures him like Sunggyu has done for him so many times when thought is singing wasn't good enough or he didn't dance well enough. Sunggyu was always there to tell him how great he is, remind him that Nam Woohyun may stumble but Nam Woohyun would never fall. "Even beyond Infinite, beyond the fame, we’ll be with you." He slips his hand inside the older man’s. His fingers weaving tightly with those long, slender fingers that could play the piano so beauitfully.

"You almost left me once.*" Sunggyu's voice wavered and it was unlike anything Woohyun had ever heard. Woohyun gives the other's hand a light squeeze. "But I didn’t," Woohyun states firmly. Whatever is scaring Sunggyu, they would fix it together. Because that's what they did. They worked together, they went well together. Like Woohyun had said several years back, they were like a kite and a string. One wouldn't be able to fly without the other. Sunggyu doesn't even look at him, he meerly turns another page and starts counting again.

"Hyung, stop." Woohyun says, putting his free hand over the pages, covering up one of Dongwoo's signiture smiles. "Just tell me what's wrong." Sunggyu shakes his head and Woohyun swears he can feel Sunggyu's had tremble.

"They’re leaving me, the members are leaving me." Woohyun has to roll his eyes, "No one is leaving Kim Sunggyu, we’re…" Woohyun doesn't have a chance to get out what he wanted to say next, Sunggyu interupts him in a deadly calm voice. "I woke up this morning and didn’t remember who Sungjong was." There was no more smile, not even a sad one. Sunggyu looked....Blank. Woohyun would give anything to have it back, he'd even take a look of anger on Sunggyu's face over this. He could take sad or anger but this... Woohyun felt like he was suffocating.

"What do you... Mean?" He asks carefully, unsure. Sunggyu couldn't remember Sungjong? Their maknae who Sunggyu adored more than he did most people. He loved the kid. Sunggyu was observing the book that was still in his lap. He swiped a thumb over one of Sungjong's pictures and Woohyun barely heard him whimper. "It’s not the first time. Sometimes I wake up and don’t recognize some of you. I know who I am, I know what Infinite is, but I don’t know who you are. When I stay in bed for too long it's because I'm tyring remember before having to face the everyone." Woohyun's mouth goes dry and his chest clinches, it's hard to breathe. All he can think of is no. No. No. No. No. Nononononononononono. Not Sunggyu. Anyone but Sunggyu. Why didn't he see? Why didn't he realize? He's seen the sometimes glazed look that comes over Sunggyu's eyes, he'll stare one one of them for a little bit too long when counting. Was that him trying to remember who they are? How many times has Sunggyu's eyes stopped too long on him. Woohyun swallows thickly.

"Sometimes when I don't recognize Howon," Sunggyu gives a strangled laugh, trying to make himself the butt of the joke again. Woohyun cringes. "He'll talk to me and I can't help but stare back trying to figure out what role he's played in my life. He doesn't know but I know it drives him crazy when I do that." In a different situation it would be funny, he easily invisions Howon getting pissy over not being answered, he hated being ignored. But it only make Woohyun think, Sunggyu has done that to all of them. Sometimes even during interviews, he'd look at them for a few minutes in silence looking rather unsure of things. It actually happened to Woohyun a few days ago, he had put his arms around Sunggyu, hugging the other and Sunggyu only looked at him. No words or moves to push him away, he only stared for longer than most would deem necessary and then he smiled. Woohyun only thought it was cute then but now that he remembers it, Sunggyu looked relived.

"Is there anything that...What about a doctor?" Woohyun asks, he's sure he asks pleadingly. There has to be some way to fix this, some surgery or pills or something.

"There's nothing." Or not.

"But..." There really couldn't be nothing.

"I've asked all the questions. I've seen all the doctors. Slowly, I'll loose things one by one untill one day it will all just be gone." Woohyun lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he didn't mean it too but his breath shakes. Sunggyu looks back down at the page and puts his finger over his own smiling face. "One."

Woohyun's hand tightens over Sunggyu's, his whole body is trembling violently and he tries to make himself stop but he just can't. He knows the grip he has on the other is probably hurting him, but he can’t make himself let go. He didn't want to ever let go, maybe he he didn't then Sunggyu wouldn't loose him. Maybe he could help Sunggyu not loose himself. Woohyun's mind was racing, he knew that Infinite wasn't forever but he thought they had years and years. He thought they would be Shinhwa, seventeen years and counting, all in their thirties and still dancing like they did when they just debuted, with the passion of wanting to make it more than anything. Five minutes ago they had time. Time to travel all over the world, time to be Infinite's leader and main vocal, time to wait for the fame to die down, time to become more than band mates, time to build a future, time to be in love. His tears land on the photobook, Myungsoo and Sungyeol smiling at him from beneath them.

"Two, three, four, five, six...." Sunggyu pauses over Dongwoo's picture. Woohyun watches him blink, head tilting a bit to the side like it does when he is confused about something. It doesn't last long but it's enough shake Woohyun to the core. "Seven." Sunggyu says at last. Woohyun turns the page for him as sob escapes his lips. They didn't have the time anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> *He is referring to Woohyun's car accident of June 2014. He was fine of course, albeit a bit shaken, but it gave everyone a scare.
> 
> A/N: Uh...So... Yeah. I should be banned from writing in general. I'm sorry. And is anyone good a summaries? Mine always suck. What is wrong with me. And is the format hard to read? I don't know, I don't like it...


End file.
